


Binding

by ace0389



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Violence, alpha pack, alwaysmagic!Stiles, roots and thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace0389/pseuds/ace0389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack has made their move, waging a war against the Hale Pack. As the battle rages on, Stiles learns what it means to fight a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Lindsey Stirling and the Sucker Punch soundtrack and had this idea of Stiles doing crazy magic. And then I cried.

**T** he battle raged on, the snarls and howls echoing around me, gunfire mixing in with the sound of death and destruction. I dodged to the left, hurling my body to the ground as a werewolf sailed above me. It had finally happened; the Alpha pack started a battle that would eventually turn into a war. It wouldn’t have lasted long had they not recruited the two packs that surrounded the Hale territory, turning their little Alpha pack into a 30 strong army.

I moved forward, towards the gunfire, sending out bolts of electricity to connect with rogue wolves. My mother had always taught me to use my magic for good, to never harm a living being if it could be avoided. Pain blossomed into my stomach as a fist blurred in out of nowhere, causing me to fly backwards and land on my side, the air knocked from my lungs. Hopefully she would forgive me. I gasped for air as Deucalion squatted beside me, his mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk as he flexed his hands, his claws steadily growing as his red eyes pinned me to the ground.

“Your Daddy’s here, little witch. Should I go say hello?” His fingers lengthened, muscle wrapping up his arms as he began a partial shift, adding more strength to his frame without sacrificing his human form.

“Stay away from him,” My amber eyes flashed black, my magic gathering in my core as I pushed myself up from the ground. Deucalion threw his head back and laughed before blurring out of sight, his enhanced speed carrying him across the woods. My blood turned to ice as I pushed myself off the ground, my legs chasing after him, branches scraping me as I ran with all my might.

I ignored the pain in my legs as my body begged me stop. I ignored the sounds of fighting, focusing my will to find him. I forced some magic down my legs, cooling my aching muscles and flooding my veins with oxygen. I burst out of a line of trees, coming to a small clearing filled with guns, arrows, and claws. It was then that I noticed them, the world stopping, everything going in slow motion as Deucalion hoisted my father in the air. He turned his body around so I could see his face, the Sheriff trying to pull his gun, and in the two steps I managed to take in the interim Deucalion did it. The spray of blood that burst forth from my dad’s neck as his claws pulled his throat out coated the ground.

I screamed, my voice echoing across the clearing as his body hit the ground. I threw myself at him, my hands pushing his throat together in some vain attempt to make him whole. His eyes were wide and empty, his heart already silent. And that’s when I heard it, Deucalion’s laughter ringing in my ears. I felt like throwing up, and as the tears fell from my eyes whatever _thing_ that had been holding me back vanished. I broke, the magic raging through my veins as I turned to look at the monster who had murdered my father.

Whatever he saw in my eyes made him pause and take a step back, giving me enough time to push myself to my feet and call the Earth with my magic.

“You should’ve just done what I had asked,” Deucalion said, shrugging his shoulders as he smirked at me, my dad’s blood coating his hands.

“I’ve never been that great of a listener,” I snarled, taking a step forward as tree roots sprang from the ground, impaling Deucalion through both shoulders. He let out a startled gasp as he was lifted from the ground, the tree roots branching off around his body, wrapping their way around him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He was furious, his eyes bulging as the roots wound tighter around him.

“You should have listened,” I snarled, willing the roots to grow thorns, some 3 inches long, some 3 feet. I clenched my fists, reveling in his screams as the roots began to twist, cutting Deucalion into pieces and severing his spine.

The bloody mass of his body fell to the ground as the roots broke apart, racing across the clearing to impale more enemy werewolves, dragging them beneath the Earth to suffocate like the worms they were.

The humans in the clearing began backing away from me, putting up their weapons as my body thrummed with energy. The werewolves kept fighting, and as Hunters ran I noticed her. Kali was grappling with Scott and Isaac, both the boys getting their asses handed to them by the more experienced Alpha. Deucalion’s second in command.

My eyes narrowed as I moved forward, felling any wolf that crossed my path. One, two, three… the faces began to blur as I launched myself at her, my fingers digging into her eye sockets as I clung to her back. Scott and Isaac began screaming, trying to claw their way towards me as my magic pushed them away.

“Your little master is dead,” I whispered into her ear, shoving my magic into her, cutting off the supply of oxygen to her blood. She gasped, falling to her knees, one hand trying to remove my own while the other clawed at her chest.

“Please… stop,” She begged, her skin lightening with each gasp for air.

“Never,” I screamed, forcing a bolt of energy to sever her brain stem as I called a giant root from the ground with a 6 foot thorn, bringing it down to slice her body in half.

“You’ll never hurt me again,” I whispered, huddling in to myself, my head pounding as magic swirled inside me.

“Stiles!” Scott screamed, barreling through the magic, his face shining with blood and sweat as he placed his hands on me.

“Don’t.” I said, pulling away, feeling the magic build inside me, merging with every cell within me. “Run, Scott. Get the pack out of here,” I let out a gasp of air as he gripped my shoulders, trying to drag me with him.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ ,” I screamed, feeling the magic leak out of my pores, my breaths shortening as the panic attack gripped me. Fire crawled along my skin, licking up the sweat that had begun to coat my body. “Run!” I screamed, feeling the fire burst from me in a shockwave, eating up anything that dared to cross its path. My sight blurred, my screams swirling with the flames as the fire took everything from me. And then my vision began spotting, a ragged scream ripping from my throat as darkness claimed me.

 

 

 **I** don’t know if he made it out, if he ran like I told him to.  I don’t remember much, really. I remember watching my father get his throat torn out. I remember killing. I remember waking up in the middle of the forest, surrounded by fire as it burned, the flames not touching my skin as I stumbled out onto the road. The glow of the rescue vehicles were a poor source of light against the orange flames that crawled along the trees.

I fell to my knees, my hands scrapping the dirt, blood leaking out of my knuckles. I called upon it, drawing a rune with my blood to magnify my magic, letting me quench most of the flames eating the woods. Shouts rang out as the firefighters entered the forest, finally able to fight the fire now that the flames began to lose intensity. I sat there, hands splayed on the ground, my shoulders shaking as I cried. I heard another shout, and felt a pair of arms wrap around me, leading me to a triage area.

I sat on a cot, letting them fuss over me, wondering where the pack was, where Scott was. My eyes scanned the area, coming up with nothing. A hand gripped my shoulder, making my body tighten. I turned to look at its owner, my shoulders loosening as my eyes roamed Derek’s face, his own covered in soot.

“Are they ok?” I whispered, my heart plummeting at the small shake of his head. He sat next to me, glaring at the paramedic that tried to give me an oxygen mask.

“He’s fine,” He growled, his eyes flashing, causing the man to stumble back.

“O-ok… let me know if he isn’t” the man stuttered, turning to help someone else. Guess the wolf was really out of the kennel now.

“Jackson and Boyd are dead,” Derek said, his hand moving down my arm to pull me into a side hug. I gulped, my eyes shutting as I took in the news.

“So’s my dad,” I whispered. His arm tightened against me, loosening after a moment.

“Scott told me. I’m sorry, Stiles,”

“Is it over?” I asked turning my body to face him fully. He looked at me, his eyes shining as they met mine.

“Yeah, it is.” I nodded, folding my hands into my lap, letting out a breath I didn’t even realize I had been holding.

“I’m tired, Derek.” He snorted, causing my head to snap up, staring at him in shock. How could he laugh at a time like this?

“I would be tired too if I killed 10 werewolves and burned down twenty acres of forest _with my mind,_ ” He stood up, holding out a hand to me. I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand with my own. He pulled me up, wrapping an arm around my waist to steady me. “Let’s go, the others are waiting.”

Derek guided me through a maze of cots and rescue workers, taking me to a group of people huddled along the edge of the car line. A head perked up as we drew closer, Scott turning his body and barreling towards us to wrap his arm around the other side of my body.

“Stiles…” He said, letting his sentence hang as he searched for the words.

“Don’t. I can’t.” My throat tightened as I forced the words out.

“You’re coming home with me.” Scott’s voice was firm as we made our way to the cars, opening the door for me so Derek could slide me into the backseat. I nodded, letting my head fall back against the seat.

As if it even mattered what happened to me now.

 

* * *

 

 **T** wo weeks later the Police Department released the body. The funeral was held on a stormy day. My suit was tight against my shoulders, one size two small. I stood there in the rain, Scott holding an umbrella for the both of us. His hand was threaded in mine, squeezing occasionally in solidarity like we used to do when we were innocent.

The priest finished speaking, gesturing me to come to the coffin if I wanted to. Only if I wanted to, he had said. I inched forward, letting go of Scott’s hand in the process.

“Don’t,” I whispered, his body stilling, forcing himself not to follow me. I moved out into the rain, wincing as the coldness began to seep down my neck. I needed it, to feel the rain against my skin. I moved forward, staring down at the coffin wrapped in the American flag, the firing squad behind the headstone that was recently updated to include my dad’s information next to my mom’s. I took in a deep breath, feeling the points of his Sherriff’s badge digging into my clenched fist. I looked down at it, releasing my fingers to see the shiny bronze star. I turned my body, looking back only to give the priest a nod, the sound of the casket lowering into the ground the only thing to reach my ears as I walked down the aisle towards the cars.

The points of the star were digging in to my skin, the sound of bullets being shot into the air echoing around the graveyard to signify my dad’s military service before he became Sheriff. I came to a stop a few feet away from him. Derek was leaning against his car on the passenger’s side, one hand in his pocket, the other holding an umbrella above his head.

“When will it stop?” I asked, my eyes searching his, rain hitting my face as the wind began to pick up.

He moved off the car to open the door, jerking his head indicating for me to get in. I slid into the leather seats of the Camaro and turned my head to look out the window as Derek closed the door. Scott was standing there with his mom and Allison, staring after me with his mouth slightly open. Derek slid into the driver’s seat, his door shutting with a quiet finality as he turned the key, starting the engine.

My hands were on my thighs, lightly rubbing them as I fought off my ADHD. I hadn’t taken meds since my father had died, forcing myself to go through this, forcing myself to endure it without the suppression of the medication. Derek placed his right hand on mine, his fingers lacing through them, causing me to still. He brought both our hands to the clutch of the car, not letting go as he shifted into first gear.

I looked at them, our hands intertwined on the clutch, watching as his hand covered my own. Strong, firm, and steady. I looked at him, taking in his slightly turned face, watching as his eyes would flick back and forth from the road to my face.

I ignored my cell phone vibrating against my leg, my throat clenching as I swallowed some spit.

“It never does,” He said.

“Never does what?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Never stops hurting,” He spared me a long glance, his hand tightening on mine again, before moving his eyes back to the road. Back to the road I drove on every day. The one damn road in Beacon Hills that led everywhere.

“Oh,” I said, looking out the windshield as the wipers swept the rain away.

“You can push it away, though,” Derek whispered, “If you try hard enough.”

We sat in that car for what seemed like hours, even after we came to a stop in his Loft’s parking lot. The rain stopped, the clouds darkening as night began to fall.

“Well,” I sighed, turning my hand upside down so our palms slid against one another, our fingers tightening against each other. “I’m nothing if not persistent.” I let out a chuckle that blossomed into a laugh. I laughed even harder once Derek joined in. We must have looked like idiots, sitting in his fancy car, laughing like a bunch of loons.

We’d be OK. We had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if that's your thang ;)  
> ace0389.tumblr.com


End file.
